The Big One
The Big One (as nicknamed by Robert Muldoon) was the sociopathic alpha-female of the Velociraptors in Jurassic Park. She is the main antagonist of the first film. Biography Origins In the beginning, eight Raptors were bred on Isla Sorna, and weeks after hatching, were transported to Isla Nublar. When the Big One was being transferred to the holding pen, she attempted to escape. During her attempt, she tried to kill and devour Jurassic Park's gatekeeper Jophery. Despite the efforts of Robert Muldoon, the Raptor was able to kill the gatekeeper. The gatekeeper demise caused much debate about the park's safety, which forced John Hammond to invite Ian Malcolm, Ellie Sattler and Dr Alan Grant to come to the park to approve of it's safety. Rise to Leadership The Big One assumed her position as leader of the pack after killing five of the other seven Raptors, and commanding her two remaining subordinates to attack the security fencing. Muldoon claimed that in comparison to the other Raptors, the Big One had a very high extent of problem-solving intelligence. Breakout When the power was cut by Dennis Nedry during the Isla Nublar Incident, the three Raptors escaped from the pen. However none of the workers or guest's were aware of this as Nedry's computer confirmed that the Raptor pin was still active. Later, the Big One sent one of her subbordanites to find and kill John Arnold when he attempted to reactivate the power to the park. When Arnold failed, Sattler and Muldoon tried to complete the task. With the aide of her other subordinate, the Big One lured Robert Muldoon into an ambush and killed him by chewing off his head, just after saying his very famous last words. Hunting the kids The Big One and her subordinate then made their way to the Visitor Center, where they stalked Lex and Tim Murphy. The Big One displayed her intelligence here by successfully opening the door to the kitchen, where the two children had taken refuge. The Big One was knocked unconscious by Lex, who tricked her into running into a metal cupboard door. The subordinate was locked in the kitchen freezer, but the Big One regained consciousness and followed Lex, Tim, Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler to the control room. The Big One attempted to enter the room, but Lex activated the door locks, forcing the alpha-female to break in through a glass window. When she busted through, she was shot at by Alan Grant with a SPAS-12 shotgun twice before it jammed. Luckily, the survivors escaped through the air vents. The Big One's subbordante (the one that killed Arnold) managed to free it's self from captivity after Sattler managed to lock the Raptor in the maintanic shed. Death The Big One continued to chase the survivors down to the main lobby. There, she met her remaining subordinate and the two cornered their prey. The subordinate was just about to attack when the T-Rex suddenly appeared and killed her with a bite from it's massive jaws. The Big One pounced on the T-Rex to avenge her subordinate's death. However the T-Rex put the Big One in it's mouth and threw it against a wall, killing the sadistic Raptor leader. In the confusion, the survivors escaped the island. Legacy In Jurassic Park III, the Big One's legacy is continued through Alan Grant's fascination with Raptor intelligence and their ability to vocalize. Also, her severed leg is seen in Jurassic Park: The Game. Movie Quotes "Shoot her! Shoot her!" - Muldoon "They show extraordinary intelligence, even problem-solving. Especially the big one. We bred eight originally, but when she came in she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one... when she looks at you, you can tell she's working things out." - Muldoon Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Female characters Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Villains Category:Dromaeosaurs Category:1993 Category:Jurassic Park (film) characters Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy Category:Named animals Category:Carnivores Category:Main Antagonists